The Toy Named Tobi
by Jezmaiya
Summary: When Obito accidentally gets stuck in a different dimension, to add insult, he's stuck in the form of a plush toy. What's worse? He's owned by a girl who looks exactly Rin, whose name is Rin. As time passes in this world and with Rin's past coming undone, he finds himself falling in love with her all over again but he's not the only one this time.
1. Chapter 1: Plushie Obito Uchiha

**(A/N): So this is my first story and it's dedicated to one of my favourite couples, Obito and Rin. Comments are appreciated, oh and I'll be having a contest for fans, just read the bottom info for details. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

'Shit...' That was the first thing that popped into Obito's mind as he found that he couldn't move. He had been careless, exploring the extent of his dimension travelling, only this time, he was 30cm tall and had the body of a plush toy by the looks of it. Not to mention that his charka levels were incredibly low that he couldn't even save himself from this embarrassing situation. 'What to do...' He pondered as his single sharingan eye looked out at street of people that passed by the glass panel before him. Oh he really hated this predicament.

She walked quietly down the street of busy people, on her way back from school. Finals were on the way and she was really beginning to feel the pressure. She sighed before noticing a new toy had taken the spotlight of the Shiromiya Company's display window.

It was a particular doll she'd admit. Bright orange swirl mask, black cloak with a red clouds with a tuff of black inky hair on its tiny head. In all honesty, it looked like nothing the company would normally make. It was too dark and there was a hostile atmosphere that the plush toy seemed to emit. She found herself standing before it, looking down at the single red eye that seemed to stare back at he with equal intensity, if that was even possible.

'No way...' Obito was lost for words as he stared at the girl before him. 'It can't be her? Can it?' He thought. Familiar warm brown eyes bore into his sharingan as he memorised ever single detail of this girl. The white and blue sailor uniform she wore that looked adorable on her, hugged her every curve snugly. Her milky pallid perfect skin shone, and the way her face was framed by shoulder length brown hair, slightly longer than he remembered but all the same to him. It couldn't have been Rin, could it? There was a possibility after all as this was a new dimension. And, from his observations, she looked roughly sixteen or seventeen, around the same time she died in the Shinobi world. So maybe it was her, but what now? What was he to do? He couldn't even move.

Rin walked into the store, and found herself buying the toy. As the man handed her the plushie she could help but cradle the doll in her arms all the way home. It brought this feeling of warmth to her, it made her heart flutter in an odd way. Was that even possible for a toy?

He was going home with the Rin look alike, although he couldn't completely call her that since she didn't have any purple stripes on her face or seemed to know about a single thing about medical jutsu. Although a part of him was curious and intrigued by this girl. Not to mention that he would never admit how comfortable he was as she cradled him against her chest.

His red eye seemed to observe the path this girl was walking before she stopped at this complex area of houses, it was called 'Canal Avenue'. He didn't know what it meant, but he figured that it might have something to do with the water falling off house walls. When the girl entered her house, number 45 he distinctly remembered, she walked quietly up to her room. As she passed the hallway, pictures of her and another woman flooded the walls, but there were no sighs of a father figure in her life. She soon made a sharp left turn into what could be described as her room. She placed him down on the soft bed before placing her school bag beside the desk.

His eye scanned the room. He couldn't help but notice how relatively neat it was. Pale purple walls, a white book shelf filled with either school or medical books. A small dresser was placed to a corner, a photograph of her and the same woman from the others. Beside that was her desk, all neat and tidied, but what caught his eye was the rose in a glass bottle that stood on a stand. It was particular. Everything in the room reflected the girl. Everything but that rose.

Rin yawned as she grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser, she had things to do. Walking into her bathroom, she took a relatively quick shower before returning in a large T-shirt and some loose sweat pants. Tying her hair into a neat pony tail, she got out her revision notes and began her studying. The little plushie sat comfortably on her bed, she made sure to rest it's head against her pillow. It went on for an hour before it was time for her favorite show. Grabbing her plushie, she brought it with her to the living room before settling it down to watch Glee, god she loved that show. The songs were so good, and now that Adam Lambert was part of the crew, it just made things even better. When he sang 'Marry the night' Rin was squealing as she unknowingly cuddled the plushie.

"He's so awesome." said Rin as she laid on her back, looking at the screen, letting out a sigh. "If only I could find myself someone cool like him." She looked at give plushie before cuddling it to her face as she smiled at the toy. "Maybe you could be my perfect boyfriend," said Rin smirking. "That is if you will ever come to life..." She sat up, placing the doll down as she headed to the kitchen, it was almost seven and she had to make dinner.

He watched her leave, his face was hot and flushed as he watched her retreating form fade. She had confessed she wanted a boyfriend, and he was her perfect example, or rather that man in the black box was. However, it didn't matter. The sound of silver ware clattering indicated that she was in the kitchen, probably cooking. The door of the house opened, he watched as a woman walked in, the same woman in all of the photos.

"Rin?" said the woman.

Obito felt his heart freeze. 'Her name was... Rin?'

She came out of the kitchen to see her mother. "Hi mom, welcome back." said Rin, grinning from ear to ear.

Her mother returned with a soft smile. "So how are things in school?"

Rin bit her bottom lip. "I guess everything's been tense since finals is coming up." She admitted grudgingly.

Her mother responded with a curt nod before glancing over to the couch, her eyes spotting the doll. "You bought a new toy?" She asked, strolling over and picking it up to take a look. "Aren't you a little too old?"

Rin flushed before replying, "No," walking over and plucking the toy from her mother. "It's so cute."

Ayaka had many words to describe the doll but cute was not one of them. She felt a chill shudder down her back as she looked at its single red eye, and that mask... It just made things more ominous. "Alright, so what's his name?" She asked.

"I don't know..."

'Obito, my name's Obito.' He mentally prayed she could hear him. His red eye looking longingly at Rin as she smiled brightly down at him.

"How about Tobi?" He didn't mind that name but he wished she remembered his real one. To be honest, his charka levels were low. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck here in this world, but if he was stuck, he didn't mind. As long as he had Rin, he was fine.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL MANGA/ANIME FANS OR ARTIST! THIS IS THE COVER CONTEST!**

**WINNING COVER IS THE OFFICIAL COVER FOR THIS STORY.**

**If you are interested please PM me first. The deadline is by the 1st of February. **

Rules:

1. It must be original.

2. It has to be your own work and not copied.

3. It has to have something to do with Rin and Obito.

4. It has to relate to the story.

5. You must have my approval, which is after you PM me first or you'll be disqualified.

6. It must be submitted through an accessible link or by posting on Devianart.

7. If you do have Deviantart, my account username is the same: Jezmaiya.

8. Tag the image as 'Cover contest: 'The Toy Named Tobi' by Jezmaiya Fanfic'

PS: Even if you don't win, I'll be posting all entries on my Deviantart page to share to other Obirin shippers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of the Sharingan

**(A/N: I'm so happy to see some reviews and responses to this story :)**

**You are my Math: It's alright if you don't have time to do a cover for this story, I'm just glad that you had considered it. And thank you for your review.**

**Silverlight10243: Thank you :) I'm happy that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Also, reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

He was recovering. Little by little his charka seemed to build up as time begun to pass, but so did his attachment to this world. Everything here seemed to catch his interest, the innovation and technology was much more advanced. Yet the main reason was the girl that sat at her desk before him, studying for her finals.

From what he had observed so far, she was Rin, but in a way, she wasn't. This Rin strides for perfection, she expects nothing more and nothing less. His only conclusion for her attitude was because of the society she was raised in. Unlike the shinobi world, she had the choice to pick a brighter future, she isn't afraid if trying. Yet, she's completely fearful of failing. He didn't need to guess, he could tell from the little aspects of her personality. She'd review everything over and over again, not to mention she would clean her room and give him a good fluff here, and there. Not that he minded the constant cuddles from her, they were beginning to warm up to him and he'll secretly admit that he likes them.

She looked at her notes, closing her eyes and rephrasing what she had just read. Everything was perfect, she was on schedule, just the way she planned it. As she snuck a peak at her clock, she noted it was one am in the morning. Snack time. She grabbed Tobi as she snuck silently out of her room, hugging the doll close to her chest as she slithered down to the kitchen humming background music as she did so.

'Your mission is not to get caught.' She mentally told herself, humming the theme song for Mission Impossible. It was times like these that she could relieve herself of pressure and just be herself, quirky and fun. She did a quick look before she popped the freezer open and grabbed the tube of chocolate ice cream. 'Brain food!' She squealed as she grabbed a spoon and sat on the ground, plushie to her chest.

"Ahh that tastes so good," said Rin, closing her eyes and enjoying the everlasting taste of ambrosia. Smiling down at Tobi, she chuckled. "I would offer you some, but you can't eat can you Tobi?" That single red eye stared back at brown ones, and then it happened, it blinked. Rin stared, her mouth slightly gaping. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she looked at the toy once more. Nothing.

'I'm losing it,' she thought. 'It's official, chocolate ice cream is making me delusional. Damn, mom was right.' She got up, placed Tobi on the counter before putting the ice cream back and washing the spoon.

'My eye just responded.' Obito mentally took in. It was sign to him. It meant that he was slowly returning to him human state, but for how much longer would he detained in this form? It had been two weeks since he's been 'bought' and three days since Rin's snack invasions. That was one thing he found different about her was that she didn't care what she ate or how much she weighed. She just ate. He was slightly glad for that because it showed him a cute side of her, the way she pretended to be a ninja at times. She was failing pretty badly at the sneaking, but it was still quite amusing.

"And I'm safe." said Rin before she plopped back down onto her bed, smirking as she held him out. "Mission Three: Successful." She smiled at the toy, her brown eyes looking back at his, shaking her head. "Nah, you couldn't have blinked." She told herself.

Obito felt his body temperature freeze. Then it hit him. 'What would Rin say if he suddenly changed back?' Thoughts sprouted through his mind. There were too many ideas of her rejection running through his head. 'No, it doesn't matter.' He scolded himself. 'All that counts is what happens now.' He assured himself.

He was snapped out of his thought as he found that Rin was getting ready for bed. "Night Tobi," Rin let out a yawn before snuggling the toy at the crook of her neck. He wished he could enter her dreams... or could he? He activated his sharingan.

'It's worth a try.'

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to see that she was in a field. She looked around, she couldn't see anyone else. That's when she heard it, laughter. As she walked further towards the top of the hill, she watched in awe as two children... Fought? They were using these sharp blades, normally associated with ninjas. She stood in silence for a moment, looking at the boy and girl.

The girl looked just like her, but with two purple stripes across her cheeks. She laughed as the boy with orange goggles stumbled on his own feet and fell backwards. Putting away her weapon, the girl hurried over to help him. "You're getting better, Obito," said the girl, smiling at the boy.

The boy, named Obito, was blushing. 'He totally likes her.' Rin mentally chuckled.

"Thanks, Rin." said Obito.

'What?' She was dumbfounded as she stared at them, her jaw slightly gaping. "Her name's Rin?" She asked herself softly. She was stunned. The girl not only looked like a younger version of herself, but she also had her name... It was too much to be a mere coincidence. 'That can't be me, can it?'

"Yes she is," Rin flinched as she turned to see a masked man. At the sight of him, Rin immediately staggered back. She hadn't heard him approach her at all. Her eyes then fell to her attire and she gasped at the familiar clothing.

'Orange mask, red clouded black cloak...'

"Tobi?" She whispered, staring at him. He was... Really tall. The man seemed to tower over her petite height.

The man placed a hand on his mask, slowly removing it. "You can call me that," said Tobi. As his mask came off, she gasped once more, yet she was also lost for words. Half his face had been badly scarred but there was no denying that this wasn't the same person.

"Obito..." said Rin, glancing back at the young boy that was now back up on his feet. As she turned to look at Obito once more she found that the man was gone. The skies suddenly turned a deadly dark shade, and looking up into the horizon, she saw a pure red moon.

She screamed.

* * *

Her eyes widened as she sat up, knocking Tobi off the bed in the process. She was gasping heavily, clutching her chest. Rin was surprised, its been a very long time since she had nightmares, at least not since the 'incident' but this time, it wasn't about 'him'.

She spotted the toy on the ground before picking it up, for a moment she held him out in her arms weakly. "Obito?" She asked, her voice shaking, almost pleading for him to respond. Nothing. Shaking her head as she tucked herself once more into the warmth of the blanket, letting out a soft yawn. It was foolish of her to actually think that the toy would respond. Sighing to herself, Rin closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

From behind his mask, he was smiling. 'It worked.' He mused happily. He had a way to make her remember him, and he was going to use it.

* * *

**Not my greatest work, I'll admit and to all artist: the contest is still open.**


	3. Chapter 3: 'He'

**(A/N): HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE :) Also, I just wanted to say that the story's rating is going up because of the next two chapters :). A lot of things are going to happen and more of Rin's past will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Rin smiled pleased with how the paper went as she grabbed her bags and begun to walk home.

"Hey Rin, wait up!" She turned to see Misaki running up to her. "Mind if I walk with you? I'm on my way to work and the Cafe's along the same street you use to walk home." She told the girl, smiling.

Rin smiled back at her, "Sure," said Rin as they made their way out of the school's compound. She turned her head and watched a black car that just seemed to sit there as they passed, she didn't know why, but her heart begun to pace faster out of pure fear.

Misaki followed the girl's gaze and looked at the car. "Do you know whose car that is?" She asked Rin. In response, she shook her head. Misaki's lips seemed to form a thin line as the girl frowned, she didn't like it. "I've seen that same car parked outside school for a few days already, at first I thought it was nothing, but I noticed how it would always seem to arrive just before school ends." She admitted, casting a suspicious glance at the car.

Rin looked at her friend with a worried expression, Misaki was starting to scare her a bit and after what's been happening with all the dreams lately, it wasn't exactly helping her feel safe. "Maybe it's just a person who works nearby school." She suggested. 'Who am I kidding? There are no shops in this district.' Rin told herself as she bit her bottom lip, stealing another glance as they walked further away from the car. 'Why do I feel watched, though?' She asked herself, nervously.

"I'm telling you, Rin,' said Misaki. "There's something not right about that car, and I'm going to figure out what." She told her. Rin wasn't surprised at Misaki's determination, she was Class President, it was her duty to care about the students of Haruko Emiya Academy. "Oh, here's my stop." They arrived at a small coffee cafe as Rin waved the girl goodbye before continuing back home.

As she turned the corner, she spotted the same black car. 'Was it following her?' She was really beginning to panic now as she broke out into a slight jog. 'Maybe it's just following Misaki?' She assured herself before looking over her shoulder, nope. It was still there, the same car, turning the same corner. There was no denying it now, it was following her, and with that, Rin did the only thing she knew. She ran.

It was almost four, Rin would be home soon. He had begun to adjust to the girl's patterns. Wake up at seven, leave for school at seven thirty, and then return at four. When he heard the door slam open, he smiled beneath his mask. He was able to make facial expressions now, but it wouldn't matter as she would never see them. He could hear her rushed footsteps as Rin threw the door of her bedroom open, she looked scared as she quickly lunged for her cell phone and sat on her bed. She dialled a number before reaching for Tobi and giving him a small hug. He could tell that something was wrong, and he wanted to find out what it was. Looking at her vulnerable state, he just wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"M-mom?" said Rin, weakly as she clutched the purple phone. "There's this car that was following from school and I don't know what to do." She confessed, her arm tightening around his soft body. He looked at the girl, she looked really shaken up as he felt anger boil up from the pits of his stomach. "I don't know mom," Rin continued as she hugged his plush body tighter, clenching onto the helm of his cloak. "It's been at school for a few days already, but it started to follow me today."

'What started to follow you?' Obito mentally asked her.

"No, I couldn't see who was driving the car, it had tinted windows." She sobbed, her face crying against his.

'So there was somebody targeting her...' Obito scowl, he didn't like that idea one bit. 'Nobody's going to take you away from me again,' He thought, attempting to clench his fist, only to realise that he couldn't feel anything. 'Curse this body.' Obito mumbled to himself.

"Alright mom," He was snapped out of his thoughts as Rin's face pulled away, she lied back onto her bed, holding him out to her arms as she looked at him. Her eyes were red, she was at the verge of tears. "You'll protect me if 'he' comes, right Tobi?" She asked him, weakly smiling.

He frowned. 'Who's 'he', Rin?' Rin shook her head before hugging Tobi back to her chest and rolling over. He watched as she soon fell to sleep. This was his chance to find out.

* * *

She was in that field again, this time, there were no kids, only Obito. Adult Obito. Like the last time, he wasn't wearing his mask anymore. "I heard your plea," said Obito, smiling and patting the ground beside him for her to seat. She looked at it warily. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Obito told her. "I'm just a toy remember." He smiled slightly.

Rin bit her lip and hesitantly took the seat beside him, pulling her legs to chest. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

Obito smiled and looked back down at her. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

Rin looked at him seriously before replying, "Why are you coming into my dreams? Are you even real?" She whispered.

There was a pause of silence before Obito chuckled. "I believe the question is, do you believe in ninjas?" As he faced her, she gasped to see one eye red, the other purple. "Now tell me Rin, who is 'he'?" He asked her firmly. Her body was frozen in place, she didn't know why her body couldn't move. "I need to know, I can help protect you Rin." Obito told her. "I want to protect you, Rin, just tell me who 'he' is?"

She didn't want to answer, this was just a dream. 'Thats it,' Rin thought. 'This is just a dream.' Looking back at Obito and finding her strength, she shook her head. "I don't have to answer you." She told him confidently.

Obito responded with a chuckle, the black dots in his red eye spinning. "Oh really?" He mused.

"Yes." said Rin, her eyes glaring at him.

"Then how about this?" She found herself somewhere new, before she had time to react, a silver haired teen was lunging for her. His hand was glowing with... Lightning? She screamed as his hand pierced through her body, she screamed as the pain shot through her body. It felt like her soul was ripping apart.

"Rin!"

'Mom?'

* * *

He ended the genjutsu as he watched the mother shake Rin awake. She had been screaming. He didn't mean to do that to her, but this girl was just too stubborn, if she had told him to begin with, she could have made things easier. But no, she wasn't as trusting as he had hoped. He couldn't believe he let his anger overrule him. He hadn't wanted her to relive that incident, it had been an accident but he couldn't do anything about it now. 'What's done is done.' Obito reluctantly sighed. 'Maybe I'll show her a happier memory next time.'

"Mom?" Rin sat up as she embraced the woman.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be okay." She assured her daughter. "I've reported the sighting to the police, he won't ever touch you again, remember that."

Again, Obito felt annoyed. 'Who was 'he' and why were they so scared of him, no, why was Rin so scared if him?' It looked like he had to do a little more digging. This time without his sharingan.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tobi Card

**(A/N: So I still don't have anyone that wants make the cover for the story, but that's fine. Anyway, there have been several guesses to who 'he' is... But I won't say. You'll find out next chapter. _But here's a question for the readers? Can you guess who he is?)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She was eleven when it all happened.

Tears flowed down her face as she hugged herself tightly, forcing herself to block out all the noises around her. She didn't hear anything, she didn't want to hear it.

'They are just talking it out,' She told herself, repeating it like a little mantra. 'They are just-

There was a scream, she clasped her face and cried even harder. She could hear it, she could hear the pain and it hurt her to pieces.

* * *

He watched her sleeping figure, she was whimpering, whispering words but he couldn't hear her. He wish he knew what that dream was all about, he wish he could see it too, but his powers were limited. He had to be careful, that last mind trip had left him unable to smile or frown. He had only been able to blink. It took him a while, but he's figured it out. Whenever he uses his sharingan, it came with a price, also known as his freedom of movement and emotion but his was willing to take it. He had noticed he was recovering faster which was a good thing as he's been saving up his charka. He didn't know why but he has a feeling that he'll need it soon.

"Rin," Ayaka walked into her daughter's room, she froze as she watch her daughter's sleeping figure. Rin looked pained and it ached her heart because of all that's been happening recently. The police had begun to investigate the plate number that Misaki had provided, and like she had feared, it was fake. They had risked so much to stay safe, she didn't want the past to come undone once more.

Sighing to herself, she lightly leaned over and shook her daughter's shoulder. "Rin," said Ayaka softly. "It's almost time for school, I've called the Principle and he said he has already arranged a time for you to take your make-up test for the exams you've missed." Her daughter didn't respond. "Rin, I know you're scared, but it's alright because I'll drive you there today. I'm not going to work." Ayaka glanced at her daughter, she was clearly ignoring her. Her eyes landed on Tobi as an idea erupted into her brain, she smirked as she grabbed the plushie. "Rin, don't you want to go to school for Tobi?" said Ayaka holding out the toy in front of her face.

An eyes opened and stared at her. "Fine, but for Tobi." Rin grumbled, taking back the toy.

Ayaka left the room, satisfied with her daughter's answer.

"She used the Tobi card," Rin sighed, forcing herself to get out off bed. She had already skipped three days and nine exams, she didn't want to go back to school, but she didn't really have a choice. She walked to her bathroom, grabbing a fresh pair of uniform from her dresser before she walked in.

He watched her leave, amused yet also glad that she was finally going to school. He had watched her lay and mope around in bed for three long days, leaving the room only for her daily glee time or food. Food being the most obvious reason. As Rin walked out of the bathroom, he could see she had washed up a bit, her hair wasn't a disaster like it usually was whenever she woke. He heard her yawn before her hand picked up his light body, he raised a brow.

'What is she doing?' He silently wondered.

"If I'm going to school, you're coming with me, Tobi," said Rin, as if she heard him. "I'm just going to squeeze you into my bag." She mused as Obito felt himself shudder. The image of him being stuffed into a tiny little school bag horrified him.

"Rin!" He could hear her mother's voice call.

'Oh no...' Obito felt himself panic slightly.

Rin looked hesitantly between Tobi and her open bag. 'Was he going to fit?' She thought, looking at the limited space in her bag, shrugging, she shove him face first into the bag and shutting it. 'He's wearing a mask, he'll be fine.' She told herself. 'Besides, he just a toy, he won't feel a thing.'

His whole body felt like it had been crushed by another boulder. 'At least I get to accompany Rin to school,' He tried thinking positively.

She sat in her mother's black SVU, you'd think that she expect an assault the way her mother cautiously glanced at the side mirror. "Mom," said Rin, clutching her bag tightly. "Are you sure it's safe for us to be out here?" She asked her. "Didn't the police warn you or something?"

Her mother shook her head before smiling at her daughter. "Don't worry about 'him' coming after you, Rin, I promised I'd protect you, and I intend on keeping it." She assured the girl as they continued their journey.

Rin's heart couldn't seem to slow down, whenever she would see a black car pass in the window, she would hold her breath, praying it wasn't that same car. "Rin," Her mother's voice snapped her out of her daze as she slowly looked at her. "Don't worry about it, alright?" Her mother sent her a smile as she pulled into the school compound. "Everything's going to be okay."

'Who am I kidding, that man's back, and he's definitely after my baby.' Ayaka cursed herself.

Rin returned a weak smile and looked to see Misaki at the steps of the school entrance. "Thanks mom," Rin gave her mom a quick hug before stepping out of the vehicle.

He heard the shakiness in Rin's voice as she got out of the car. He begun to feel dizzy as Rin swung her school bag back and fort. "Rin, I've heard about 'you know what'," said a new voice to him. Obito felt himself straighten slightly as he listened intently to the conversation.

'Maybe this girl knows who that man is.'

"Are you alright, Rin?" The same voice asked.

"I'm fine, Misaki," said Rin. "Let's just go inside."

Misaki looked out at the road before the school compound, her eyes doing a quick check for the black car. Her eyes narrowed as she went over the area once more before ascending up the school entrance and catching up to Rin.


	5. Chapter 5: 'He' strikes

**(A/N): So this will be my last update for a while because I'll be away for a moment since it's a really busy year for me, so updates will be a little slow. **

**Guest: The identity of 'he' will finally be revealed and thanks for all the reviews (if they were all reviewed by the same person, if not... Oh, thanks anyway for the kind review).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**p.s. I'm sorry for some mistakes as I rushed this chapter a bit...**

* * *

He said it once, he'll say it again. 'I hate this plush body.' He grumbled as the needle entered his body once more, he winced slightly.

"Maybe bringing your toy to school wasn't such a good idea," said Misaki, the girl looked over at Rin who was delicately sewing his arm back together.

"How was I supposed to know people would glomp him?" Rin muttered softly in a huff.

Misaki smirked, before adding, "You forgot snatched, snuggled, and ripped at by girls."

Obito shuddered at the memory. When he was younger he wouldn't mind being chased by girls, but in this world, they were scary. They came at him like banshees the moment Rin had taken him out to catch up on some sleep, but that never happened.

"Why did you even bring him school with you?" Misaki asked, looking over at the handmade jackets that were hanging on the wall of the classroom.

Rin wiped her the sweat off her forehead before proudly holding him out happily. She'll admit she did a good job, although mending his cloak was going to be a little harder for her to do. She sat Tobi down, against the wall as his single red eye looked at her. "I don't know why but Tobi makes me comfortable," said Rin, smiling softly at the toy, ruffling the tuff of black hair on his plush head. She was glad the ethics room was still open after school. She got off the chair she had been sitting on before as she placed the sewing kit back in its place.

"Hey Rin," said Misaki.

"Yeah?" said Rin, turning around to see her friend stunned, her eyes staring at the spot Rin had placed Tobi.

"Your toy..." She spluttered, staggering back. "It moved." She exclaimed, covering her hands over her mouth.

Rin glanced back at the spot where she had placed Tobi down. It was empty. Crouching down, she noted that Tobi was lying on the ground. Rin reached out and dusted Tobi lightly before smiling at him. "He just fell Misaki," she said, her eyes never once leaving Tobi. "It's probably all in your head."

"But I saw him get onto his feet," Misaki whispered, her eyes wide. "I'm sur-

Sounds of gun shots rang out suddenly. They both screamed as Rin felt her heart race rapidly, Misaki ran to the door and locked it before she grabbed Rin's hand, and led her to a corner. Any thoughts about the toy moving was completely gone, all that mattered was staying alive.

"Shush," said Misaki as she kept Rin's head low. "Do you have your phone?" She asked, Rin shook her head.

"I don't bring it to school," Rin replied. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked as Misaki stood up.

"Stay here, I'm going to take a peak," said Misaki.

Rin bit her inner cheek as she cried into Tobi. "I knew I shouldn't have came to school," she murmured. "It's probably him." She cried. All the panic that had disappeared during the ra dschool day had returned.

It all began with the sound of bangs. Obito didn't know what caused them, but Rin and Misaki did as they both cried out in fear. He could feel the fear in Rin's voice, she was really frightened. She brought him to her chest and hugged him, he responded by hugging her back. In a way, he was lucky that they had dropped the topic about his earlier incident. He had imagined standing up by himself, before he had realised it, he had done just that and Misaki had witnessed it. The only thing he could think of to do was to hide. So he jumped off the table and pretended that he had fell.

"Please let this be a dream," He heard Rin whisper, tears dripping onto his mask as her grip tightened. "This isn't happening." She muttered. "I'm safe at home with mom, this all just a bad dream."

Obito lifted a stuffed arm but reluctantly dropped it. 'Not now,' he told himself. 'I'll reveal myself soon, but not when she's like this.'

"Oh shit!" Misaki yelled as she ran over to Rin, shielding her with her own body.

There there some more bang sounds heard followed by a crash as the room's door broke through. Some masked men in black came in, carrying these sort of weapons.

"Stay away from her," said Misaki but one of the intruders knocked her out with a hit to her head, a scream escaped Rin's lips as she crawled over to her friend.

Hand clasping the wound as blood begun to pour. There was a chuckle as Obito looked up to see one man unmasking himself to reveal features similar to Rin. The moment Rin saw him, she immediately staggered back, crawling as far away from him as she could get.

He fell softly on his back, his eye watching Rin and then the man that had unmasked. 'Is this him?' He asked, glaring at the intruder.

'It can't be him,' She begun to panick, backing into the wall, her brown eyes never leaving his face. All her childhood nightmares flooding back into her mind before she curled into a ball and tried to block all the memories out but she couldn't help but remember that night.

* * *

"That's nice," Ayaka told Rin, tracing the stitches in the napkin Rin had sewn. "I'll keep it forever, Rin." She smiled and embraced her in a long warm hug.

"Well isn't this nice," They both parted away as Rin gasped and hide behind her mother. "All hugs and love, so Rin," said the man, grinning wickedly. "Where's my gift?" He asked her, taking a step forward.

Ayaka frowned at him. "You're drunk," She told him. "You don't know what you're saying."

The man shifted his gaze from Rin to Ayaka scowling. "You always ruined the fun didn't you," He told her, scoffing before taking a drink from a green bottle. "Now Rin, it's very simple, where is my gift?" He asked her once more.

The young girl bit her inner cheek and looked away shyly. "I didn't get you one." She softly replied, but he heard.

The tension of silence between them was thick, and what happened next came so fast. Her mother pushed her back before she tried to block the man from hurting her.

"Run!" She yelled. "Go Rin, get away." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Eyes filled with tears, Rin did what her mother had asked and had ran to her room. She locked the door and began to cry.

Tears flowed down her face as she hugged herself tightly, forcing herself to block out all the noises around her. She didn't hear anything, she didn't want to hear it. 'They are just talking it out,' She told herself, repeating it like a little mantra. 'They are just-'

There was a scream, she clasped her face and cried even harder. She could hear it, she could hear the pain, and it hurt her to pieces. 'No...' She looked over at her bed, she saw the phone. 'I have to do something.' Finding the courage inside her, she grabbed her phone and called the police. After that, she never really wanted a man in her life but lately, Obito's been dominating her dreams...

* * *

He watched the man with blind rage, Obito didn't know who he was, but he must have done something to Rin to make her this scared. The man pouted, taking a step over Misaki's unconscious body. "What? No hello," said the man. "No hi daddy?"

Obito's body froze. 'This bastard is her father?' He thought, anger building up once more but more intensely this time.

The man, Rin's father snapped his fingers as two of his accomplices begun to step forward. "Take her," he told them. "I'll deal with her later." He grumbled.

Obito hissed as he couldn't take it anymore. 'No, I won't let you hurt Rin.'

Rin cowered as she cover her face with her arms. 'No, no, please don't take me with you. Not again, not after last time,' she cried as these two masked men began walking towards her. One reached out to grab her but a gloved hand grabbed it forcefully before it could reach her. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at her savior, her throat dry as she stared at him.

"Obito..."


	6. Chapter 6: Her fault

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been around to update... Well it's the beginning of the year and everyone seems busy. Anyway, I am closing the cover contest since I'm not getting any responses but my friend is willing to make it. However, she said it'll take 'time' or ages in her case. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

His sharigan blazed dangerously as he glared at the man. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled lowly before punching the man across the room. "Not so tough as you seemed," Obito muttered beneath his breath as the other goon lunged at him, he side stepped before bringing his knee to the man's gut and using his foot to slam him into the wall.

He heard a familiar scream as he turned to see Rin's father holding her, his weapon pointed at her head. "Move and I'll shoot her," He threatened.

Obito growled, his hands clenching as he stared at the bastard. "What kind of father are you?" He demanded.

Rin's father simply laughed before scowling down at the shaking girl. "Everything started when this girl was born," Rin whimpered, holding back tears. "Before her, me and Ayaka were so happy, but everything changed when she entered this world." He said. "Ayaka changed, she didn't care about me, no. All she cared about was her precious little baby girl." He snarled, his grip tightening around Rin's neck as the girl winced. He had his arm around her neck, locking her in place.

"But you hurt her," said Rin. She had begun crying. "You always hurt her whenever you came home." She told him.

Obito could see the anger growing in the man's eyes before he tightened his grip. "Thats because she's always protecting you, thinking that the sun rises and sets at your feet you disgraceful girl." Obito could see Rin's face loosing colour from the lack of oxygen. He moved quick, using his ninja speed and knocked out the man from behind, he would have done more but not in front of Rin. She fell. Obito reached out and caught her before gently laying her down, her chest rising slowly as she began to breath easier now. She looked at him and then to Misaki as she hurried to the girl, he followed closely behind her, casting one last glance at the intruders.

'Misaki!' Rin panicked as she felt her friend's pulse, her heart beat was faint but it was still there. She had lost a lot of blood, she had to move fast but looking around she didn't have much to work with before her eyes landed on Obito. "You have to help me," said Rin looking at him, pleading him with her eyes as he looked down at the girl. "Do that glowing thing, the one where your hands glow green like what that girl did in the dreams to help heal her friends." She told him desperately.

Obito sighed. "Put your hands out," he said, Rin obliged. He then placed his on hers and within seconds, her palm began glowing as well. She stared in awe at it. "Now put it over the wound," said Obito as he guided Rin's hand to Misaki's head. It was slowly healing. From behind his mask, Obito was smiling. 'It's funny how I'm teaching this to the person who first taught me.' He mused mentally before he noted that it was enough. He removed his hands from Rin, much to his dismay.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Mystical palm technique," said Obito smiling at her. "You taught me that."

She shook her head. "You mean other Rin," she replied bluntly. "I don't know magic."

Obito sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought, at least she didn't bring up my appearance.' He thought.

She looked around, she didn't see Tobi anywhere. 'Unless...' Her eyes landed on Obito, she connected the two together. She immediately jumped away from him, taking steps farther and farther from him. "What are you?" She asked him. 'What the hell! There's no way that he's real. There's no such thing as magic. It's just no possible.'

Obito stood up and sighed before disappearing and reappearing before her, she gasped but he had placed a hand on her mouth. He took his orange mask off as his single red eye stared at her. She felt sleepy, her eyes getting heavier as she saw black.

He sighed, flipping through her memories before sealing the recent events away. He implanted fake memories of Misaki fighting them off instead of him, her wound was when she took a hit but it didn't make her pass out. She only passed out because of the blood loss. Signing, he removed his hand and placed her on the ground. He felt a sensation rush thorough his body before he fell onto the ground in his plush body. 'Soon,' Obito told himself. 'Soon I'll reveal everything to you.'

"In there," he heard some yell before some people rushed in. "Them, they're the people that broke in." The man, the Principle if Obito remembered right, said. "Get them officers," He said before rushing to Misaki and Rin's side. "And someone call the ambulance, this girl needs immediate attention." He called out before his eyes landed on Obito. He picked up the plush toy before glancing at Rin. "You must be hers." He mused as these people appeared with a stretcher for Misaki.

Another person cladded in white hurried to Rin's side. "She doesn't look like she had taken any damage, she must have fainted." The woman said, checking Rin's pulse. "But I can't be sure," she ushered for a stretcher as another one came and gently lifted Rin onto it. The Principle placed Obito's body beside Rin. Their voices faded as he and Rin were carried further away. He couldn't move. It was just like the first day. He couldn't blink at all, he was completely powerless again.

* * *

**Will Rin remember? Find out next time on 'The Toy named Tobi'.**


End file.
